


his hero, a boy called keith

by eunzos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunzos/pseuds/eunzos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick piece detailing the person Shiro looks up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his hero, a boy called keith

Heroes are not created. They’re born. Courage cannot be forged, and perseverance cannot be feigned; to possess these qualities in their truest form is perhaps the one feat humankind cannot precisely conquer.

Fear drives the heart, and pure terror manipulates the mind. He may be a champion, but he is no hero. Defend the universe, embrace monstrosity to challenge demons that reside within him — what's the difference? He just wants to go home.

But he can’t.

Not yet.

If asked about the heroes he looks up to and aspires to be, he would proudly name Neil Armstrong, James Lovell Jr, and Sally Ride. But he would lie. There is someone else — a quiet figure whose name and voice are always caught in immediate silence.

He has been watching this one for awhile now: his cadet, a boy called Keith.

Keith swept Garrison by storm, a soundless hurricane amidst an ocean of incoherent noise. With his talent and tenacity, he rose to the top — a king upon a self-made throne; but they tore him down. When life stole what little faith he had, he turned away and looked forward. When the desire to destroy what weight society had him carry on his back, he became stronger and kept walking.

Heroes are not created, and fear drives the heart. _He_ is only brave for those who look up to him. Beneath, he cowers.

And no one knows.

Not yet.

When he has Keith in his arms, back pressed against unsettled chest, fingers intertwined; he feels safe. He feels _home_. And if Keith were to ask him _Who do you aspire to be?_  — he would surely say Neil Armstrong, James Lovell Jr, and of course, Sally Ride.

But he would lie.

There is someone else.

He has been admiring this one for awhile now: his hero, a boy called Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> jazz hands @ [neruas](http://neruas.tumblr.com) hmu


End file.
